


What You Did in the Dark

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood Drinking, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Smut, Vampire AU, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Patrick looked around and saw nothing helpful, he knew he should've listened to Joe. The woods was no place to wander by yourself. Especially not for an Omega so close to their heat.





	What You Did in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> Gift for my lovely BlueRabbits. I know you love Omegaverse and vampire Pete ^-^

Patrick looked around and saw nothing helpful, he knew he should've listened to Joe. The woods was no place to wander by yourself. Especially not for an Omega so close to their heat. He could feel it under his skin. It drove him nuts more than the heat itself. Knowing it was going to happen and not being able to do anything about it. Joe said it wasn't so bad when you had an Alpha. That was fine and dandy for him, he had Andy, but Patrick refused to give up and let Gabe claim him. Anything would be better than Gabe.

 

Patrick had thought he could get through the wood safely and to the next village before nightfall but Gabe had delayed him with some frivolous conversation about Mating and weddings and now he was out here, unable to see more than three feet in any direction other than up. He could see the night sky through the canopy of the trees and tried to let the stars guide him but he was never good at that. He grumbled in frustration and looked around again. 

 

There were stories of monsters in these woods that would drain a man of his blood with no warning and leave him for the critters to take. Tales of things lurking in the dark waiting to snatch up anything that crossed it's path. Patrick was well aware that he couldn't see them coming if they did decide to take him. He just hoped he could pass unnoticed. He hoped...until he turned around and ran right into something solid that he was about seventy percent sure hadn't been there before. As his ass hit the ground he looked up and his throat went dry. A tall man...he thought it was a man anyway...crouched down to look at him with glowing red eyes. 

 

"And just what is a pretty little Omega like you doing out in these woods by yourself? Where is your Alpha?" 

 

The man asked him and he was close enough now that Patrick could just make out a grin that showed off fangs. 

 

"I....I d-don't h-have...an Alpha..." 

 

Patrick scooted back away from him till his back hit a tree. The man closed the space between them again and leaned too close to Patrick for the little Omega's comfort. 

 

"Mmmm an unclaimed Omega as cute as you? What a shame. You smell so good."

 

Before Patrick could make sense of anything he felt himself be picked up, slung over the man's shoulder, and the world blurred past them. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought against the sick feeling that was rising. When the feeling of moving stopped he carefully opened his eyes to find himself in a warm little cabin. He looked around and spotted the man again but now he could see him in the dancing light from the fireplace. He wasn't all that tall, just taller than Patrick. He was tan and dressed all in black. Patrick had always heard the monsters were sickly pale and skinny. Maybe this wasn't one of them...but then how else would one explain the fangs and glowing red eyes. He shifted around a bit, trying to stand, but his head spun and he fell back down. The man glanced over at him, no emotion on his face to give away his thoughts. Not a wrinkle or line in sight to break up his features either. He was pretty to look at and Patrick could see sailor's marks under the sleeves of his tunic and peaking up past the collar. 

 

"W-who are you?" 

 

Patrick asked cautiously, his voice still weak and the threat of being sick still imminent. 

 

"You can call me Pete I suppose, though your people seem to prefer 'monster'. And you are?" 

 

"P-Patrick..." 

 

Patrick looked at Pete and watched him move, he came to crouch in front of Patrick again and this time he seemed a little less frightening. The action wasn't a threat, it was just a closeness. 

 

"Well, Patrick, I'm sure you've heard all kinds of ghost stories about me but I'm not going to hurt you." 

 

He said softly and nuzzled into the side of Patrick's neck, making him tense when he felt his fangs against his skin. Pete paused and looked up at Patrick. 

 

"I said I wouldn't hurt you, I am hungry but I won't kill you and it won't hurt." 

 

He watched Patrick's face for a moment. Patrick wasn't sure he believed the creature but what could he do about it. He nodded and prayed it would be over quickly. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the pain he was sure would follow, what else would you expect to happen when you get bitten. He felt the fangs on his skin again and the pressure as he bit down. There was a sharp sting as the skin broke and blood flowed but it lasted no longer than a second. A strange tingly sensation spread over Patrick's body and he gasped a little at it. Pete scooped him up in his arms and pulled him closer. It felt like...Patrick moaned as the sensation took a turn and it felt good. It felt almost like his heat but without the pain. He became very aware of Pete's scent and steadied himself gripping Pete's shoulders. He was an Alpha. 

 

Pete pulled away from Patrick's neck and looked at the little Omega, his pupils blown and a gentle look on his face. Patrick's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the man, his blood staining his lips and the Alpha scent still hitting Patrick hard. Then the pain started and Patrick whimpered, realizing his heat really had started. It had been Pete making the pain stay away. He whined and pulled at Pete a little. 

 

"Make it go away...please..." 

 

Pete watched him for a minute and sniffed at the air before he figured out what he meant. The sweet scent was intoxicating. He nodded and kissed the Omega. He undressed them both carefully and laid Patrick down on the soft rug in front of the fire. He ran his hands over Patrick's soft pale skin. He could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. Pete leaned down and mouthed at the skin of Patrick's throat. He nuzzled gently at the omega gland and Patrick gasped gently at the feeling. He hadn't had much chance to be around Omegas, let alone one on their heat. Omegas weren't generally allowed to wander far from their Mates and definitely not into the woods alone.

 

Patrick gripped at Pete's shoulders and pulled impatiently at the Vampire. Pete grinned and let his hands wander freely, teasing Patrick with the gentle sensation of his touch on his skin. Patrick whined and bit at his lip as Pete continued to take his time exploring him with his hands and mouth. He moved his hands further down, thinking to open Patrick up a bit and get him ready but finding his heat had already done that. Pete grinned and moved up to kiss Patrick again, swallowing every little whimper and moan from the little Omega and loving every little sound. Even more so as he pushed in and Patrick let out a little cry in surprise. The cry turned to moans soon enough as Pete started a slow and gentle rhythm thrusting into him. 

 

"H-harder..." 

 

Patrick moaned and dug his nails into Pete's shoulders urging him on. 

 

"Please...Alpha..." 

 

Pete groaned and hesitated for only a moment, gradually building pace and going a little harder. He shifted his angle and started again, this time picking up the pace without being prompted other than by the breathy little moans and needy whines coming from Patrick. He cursed under his breath and claimed his mouth with his own again. He kissed down to Patrick's neck, his mouth hovering over the Omega gland as he thrusted a little harder, the both of them panting and moaning. Pete felt himself getting close and knew Patrick had to be almost there. Patrick felt so good and Pete didn't think he'd last much longer. His orgasm crashed over him harder than he could ever remember, his knot forming as he groaned loudly, slamming into Patrick.

 

Patrick whimpered and clung to him, cumming hard between them as he felt Pete filling him. The sensation rippling through his muscles, making him shake at the intensity of it. He moaned and tilted his head back, bearing his throat to Pete. The vampire nuzzled at his neck for a second before sinking his teeth into the gland, drawing out the hormone and bonding himself to Patrick, claiming him as his. Patrick screamed but it wasn't really a scream of pain nor was it one of pleasure, it was something in the middle. A delicious mix of the two. Pete rolled onto his back, holding Patrick close to flip them over. He brushed the sweat soaked red hair away from Patrick's face and looked at the sleepy little Omega, smiling gently and kissed his forehead. 

 

~~~~~

 

Months passed and Patrick didn't try to leave the little clearing surrounding the cabin. Pete wondered and when he asked Patrick about it he'd had a simple response.

 

"I left my village to escape someone I didn't want, who was despicable, to find an Alpha who'd care about me properly. I did that...just not the way I expected to." 

 

Patrick kissed Pete's cheek and went about his morning chores as usual, tending the little garden Pete had planted for him. Pete watched him as he got down on his knees to weed the garden, his hand carefully cradling his ever growing belly. Pete smiled at the thought of his little family. Unexpected indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
